custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's 15th Birthday! (SuperMalechi's version)
Michael's 15th Birthday! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on March 3, 1995. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate Michael's 15th birthday. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Michael *Luci *Adam *Amy *Shawn *Carlos *Kelly *Kim *Robert *Juan *Hannah *Keesha *David *Julie *Rupert *Samantha *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Kenneth *Min *Kathy *Tosha *Stephen *Jeffery *Jeff #Professor Tinkerputt #Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barey Theme Somg #Look Through the Window #Welcome to Our Playground #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #I am a Little Robot #The Airplane Song #Growing #Hey! Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Professor Tinkerputt's Song #The Toys Song #The More We Share Together #It's Good to Be Home #Happy Birthday to Me! #Happy Birthday to You #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Shopping for a Surprise". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Safety Fun with Barney!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Once Upon A Time". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends Set is also used in this home video. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going into the school playground. *When the kids say "Barney!" after the "Look Through the Window", the sound clip is taken from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose". *Michael has his 1995-1996 voice and look. *Luci has her Late 1991-1995 voice and 1993-Mid 1995 look. *Adam has his Late 1994-1996 voice and look. *Amy has her Late 1993-Mid December 1995 look. *Shawn has his Late 1994-1997 voice and look. *Carlos has his Mid 1994-Early 1998 voice and Mid 1994-Mid 1996 voice and look. *Kelly has her Late 1994-1996 voice and look. *Kim has her 1994-2002 voice and 1994-Mid 1996 look. *Robert has his 1994-1998 voice and Late 1994-1996 look. *Juan has his 1994-Early 1996 voice and look. *Hannah has her 1994-1998 voice and 1994-Early December 1996 look. *Keesha has her 1994-1998 voice and 1994-1996 look. *David has his 1992-1994 voice and look. *Julie has her 1994-1996 voice and look. *Rupert has his Late 1992-2001 voice and look. *Samantha has her Late 1993-1997 voice and look. *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) has his Mid 1994-1999 voice and Late 1994-1996 look. *Kenneth has his 1993-1995 voice and look. *Min has her Late 1994-January 1995 voice and look. *Kathy has her Late 1994-1996 voice and look. *Tosha has her Late 1994-1996 voice and look. *Stephen has his 1993-2000 voice and Late 1994-1996 look. *Jeffery has his Late 1993-Mid 1995 voice and look. *Jeff has his 1994-2002 voice and 1994-1996 look. Category:1995 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Birthday Special Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Custom Barney Home Videos